


Peanut Butter Blossoms

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, baking with those you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Eddie decides to bake some Christmas cookies for his soulmate.





	Peanut Butter Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, just fluffity fluff. And my first Venom fic, so be nice.

 

  
Eddie looks at the countertop, checking and rechecking against the screen on his laptop. “Okay, sugar, flour, eggs…”

**“Eddie? What are we doing?”**

“Umm. Making Christmas cookies. Peanut butter blossoms.” He answers out loud to the voice that’s in his head. Probably in his head - at this point he’s not always sure. He waits a minute, letting Venom poke around his memories to get an idea of Christmas, although he’s not sure he’s really able to do it justice. “It’s a human holiday. It started being about god, but now it’s mostly about buying things and eating with friends.”

 **“Eating friends,”** Venom says, knowing it’ll get a smile out of their mate.

Eddie smiles and when Venom’s head pops out of his shoulder to watch what they’re doing, he doesn’t hesitate to lean in to nuzzle it with his chin. “These are better, trust me,” he says, hoping his memory of a Saturday afternoon with a babysitter is true. He remembers rain and a warm house, full of buttery, sugary smells and delicious cookies at the end. And they were easy to make, he thinks. Maybe.

He’s re-read the recipe several times and the one he’s using says it’s for beginners and that’s certainly them. He doesn’t think there was a mixer needed and besides, he’s got strong arms. And Venom’s are stronger, if he needs them.

“One and one-half cups of peanut butter,” he mutters to himself, spooning the goop into a measuring cup that he purchased for today’s adventure. He’s not sure it was this messy when he was ten, but then again, it’s peanut butter, right? How bad can it be?

A thin, black tentacle sneaks out of his chest, dipping in to the jar. “ **What is this?”**

“That’s the peanut butter for the cookies,” Eddie answers, watching the tentacles go in between the row of giant teeth.

 **“Thicky,”** Venom lisps, reaching back for the jar.

“In a bit, love, need it for the cookies.” Eddie’s gotten what he needs, but sometimes he likes to pretend he has some control in his life. He starts unwrapping the chocolate kisses, something he probably should have done earlier. There’s several kinds now, different than what he remembers, but he though his mate might like this.

 **“What are those?”** the tentacle pushes at one of the bags of wrapped candies.

“Chocolate kisses, for the top of the cookies.”

It’s not unexpected when there’s a huge grin in his face and they grabs several candies from the countertop.

“They’re better unwrapped,” Eddie says, but honestly, it’s what he expected.

The voice in his head, the voice that’s all around, is quiet for moment, watching as Eddie mixes everything together. He’s actually quite impressed with himself. At least it looks like cookie dough, the smell reminding him of bakeries he’s been in, warm cookies and vanilla scent filling the kitchen. .

**“Let me.”**

Eddie shrugs, because why not. He did want to make this for them, for Venom who loves sweets and chocolate, and if they can do it together, (never mind that they’re always together) that’s even better. Of course, the symbiote is a little too enthusiastic as he mixes, bits of the batter flying out of the bowl, but Eddie covers the black mass on the spoon with his hand, slowing them down, helping to bring up the last bits of flour. “Good job, thank you.”

He feels a warmth in his chest, smiling at Venom’s happiness, who’s happy because he’s happy.

“Now we roll them into balls and put a kiss on each one.”

**“Kiss?”**

“Chocolate ones this time, Love.” Eddie smiles, turning his head to kiss the bit of black that passes his face.

He feels their curiosity as he rolls the dough into balls, checking his laptop to be sure it looks like the pictures in the recipe. The recipe says to press in a milk chocolate kiss after ten minutes, but he knows they like dark chocolate and he’s curious himself to see their opinion on white chocolate. “Now into the oven and then we wait.”

**“Long?”**

They’re as inpatient as any child waiting for Christmas cookies. “No, Darling, just ten minutes. Then we add the chocolate and then, I’m sorry, but you’ll need to wait a few more minutes so they’re cool enough to eat.”

Eddie’s content with the smells of the kitchen, for once stronger than all the restaurants in his neighborhood. He hums to himself as he puts the bags of flour and sugar into plastic bags, hoping it’ll keep the bugs out, and puts them onto a shelf that he’s now thinking of as his “baking shelf.” An actual bottle of vanilla, which costs way too much, but it’s supposed to be good stuff, or so he’s read.

There’s a beep from the timer on his phone, and before he can get to the oven, he hears, **“Are they ready?”**

“Let’s check,” Eddie says, pulling out the tray. They look right, like he remembers and more importantly, the way the recipe on the website looks. “I think we’re good.” He picks up a chocolate and says, “One on each cookie, just press it in a little.” He does the first one, hoping his symbiote will pay attention and do what he’s doing and not just…whatever.

Eddie tries not to chuckle, feeling Venom’s excitement, like they’re a six-year old at the fair. **“Smells good. Ready to eat them?”**

“They need a couple of minutes to cool off. Then we can eat them.” He takes the ones that are done off the tray and puts another pan in the oven, feeling Venom’s interest in the proceedings. “Then these’ll be done, so we have a few to last us, if we don’t need to eat them all at once.”

**“I hate waiting.”**

“I know, Love. Help me clean up and then they’ll be cool.” He’ll try, not certain Venom has any interest in waiting. But in a flash, everything’s swept off the counter into the sink and the remaining baking items are in front of him, ready to be put away.

**“We’re ready.”**

They’re as good as Eddie remembers, sweet, soft and warm, full of peanut butter and melting chocolate. He eats one, watching Venom eat one at the same time. It’s a good feeling, sharing thoughts like this, both agreeing these are good and worth the wait.

“ **There’s not many,”** Venom says, tone sad and just a bit petulant. “ **Will you make some for Ann?”**

That’s a surprise. Eddie’s not sure what that’s about and says, “I wasn’t planning to. Why are you asking?” He eats another cookie, holding one out for the black ‘fingers’ that quickly take it.

**“You love her. You’d want to give her things.”**

Scenes flash through his mind, times when he’d given Ann ‘things’ up to and including an engagement ring. “Well, yeah, Vee, we do love her. She and Dan are our best friends. But these, these cookies are for us. They’re for _you_.”

“ **We love us,”** Venom states, and Eddie feels the contentment in his head.

“Yeah, of course we do.” Eddie pulls the second tray out of the oven and he and his soulmate quickly press the kisses on top, just like they did for the first batch, with only a couple of breaks for petting and real kisses. “Come on, let’s go sit and god help me, I’ll introduce you to the Hallmark Channel.”

 

 

 


End file.
